Huge Materia (Final Fantasy VII)
.]] The Huge Materia are extraordinarily powerful Materia in Final Fantasy VII, produced in the core of a Mako Reactor. They are high density Materia that have 330 times the power of a regular Materia. The Huge Materia resemble the traditional Crystals of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Shinra Electric Power Company sets out to gather the four Huge Materia and fire them on the Shinra No. 26 rocket into the Meteor to destroy it. Cloud Strife and the party want to snatch up the Huge Materia before Shinra does so, although the game continues even if the party is unsuccessful. The Junon Cannon was powered by Huge Materia from the Junon Underwater Reactor. As the Huge Materia was moved for the rocket plan, the cannon was relocated to Midgar. Acquiring Huge Materia The first two Huge Materia missions are available concurrently when Cid becomes party leader, and the player can choose the order to do them. A Huge Materia is found in North Corel and must be taken from a runaway coal train. If the party succeeds, Barret is hailed a hero, and the player is given the Ultima Materia. If the player catches up with the train, but does not stop it, they do not get the Huge Materia and must pay 50,000 gil for the Ultima Materia. If the player fails to catch up to the train they don't get the Huge Materia and miss out on Ultima. A Huge Materia is won after the strategy minigame in Fort Condor. If the player fails the minigame they will face the boss in a normal battle. If they lose to the boss Fort Condor is defeated and the Huge Materia is lost. After these two missions, the player is to travel to Mideel, and after a series of events, Cloud becomes party leader and can start the next mission. The third Huge Materia is found on the Bottom of the Sea near Junon on the sunken red submarine. If the player fails to destroy the submarine in the torpedo minigame, the Huge Materia is lost. The final Huge Materia must be saved from the Shinra No. 26 rocket while in space by inputting a code. If the party fails to guess the code in time, the Huge Materia will be lost. The code is: After the party escapes the rocket it will plow into Meteor, but fail to destroy it. Even if the player does not save the Huge Materia, Shinra's plan will fail. The color of the Huge Materia is determined by where it was obtained: the green Materia is obtained from Corel Reactor, the yellow Huge Materia is obtained from Fort Condor Reactor, and the red Huge Materia is obtained from the Underwater Reactor. The Huge Materia in the rocket depends on the previous Huge Materia mission successes, with the priority order (from first to last) Corel Reactor, Fort Condor Reactor, Underwater Reactor, Nibel Reactor (this Huge Materia is stated to be have been obtained by Shinra in dialogue). Therefore, the blue Nibel Reactor Huge Materia can only be obtained if all four Huge Materia quests are completed successfully. If the player lost all four Huge Materia, they can't access Bugenhagen's observatory. Master Materia Bugenhagen lets the party store the procured Huge Materia in the observatory in Cosmo Canyon. Through the red, green, and yellow Huge Materia, Cloud can gain use of the three Master Materia, but each comes at a price. By mastering all of the possible Materia orbs in a specific group—e.g., all green Magic Materia orbs—Cloud can obtain the Master Magic Materia, but will have to sacrifice all the "MASTERED" (fully grown or full stars) normal Materia. Since all mastered Materia spawn an identical Materia at the basic level (one star), it is possible to have all mastered Materia, as well as the Master Materia. Master Materia does not gain Ability Points. The three Master Materia are Master Magic (green), Master Command (yellow), and Master Summon (red). Because the Master Command Materia does not possess all the available commands, the player doesn't have to master all Command Materia to get it. Master Materia can be created for an infinite amount of times. If the player failed to score any Huge Materia the set of Master Materia can still be acquired from the Kalm traveler. If Cloud has both the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut Summon Materia, they receive the Bahamut ZERO Materia through the blue Huge Materia. If the player did not obtain the blue Huge Materia, then Bahamut ZERO can be excavated from Bone Village. If the player did obtain the blue Huge Materia, but did not obtain Bahamut and Neo Bahamut, then Bahamut ZERO cannot be obtained. Therefore, if the player did not obtain either Bahamut or Neo Bahamut, the only way to still obtain the Bahamut ZERO Materia would be to fail at least one Huge Materia mission. Gallery HugeMateria-ffvii-field-blue.png|Blue Huge Materia (Bahamut ZERO). HugeMateria-ffvii-field-yellow.png|Yellow Huge Materia (Master Command). HugeMateria-ffvii-field-red.png|Red Huge Materia (Master Summon). HugeMateria-ffvii-field-green.png|Green Huge Materia (Master Magic). HugeMateriaContainer-ffvii-field.png|Field model of a Huge Materia's container on Shinra No. 26. Huge Blue Materia.png|Blue Huge Materia as depicted in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Huge Yellow Materia.png|Yellow Huge Materia as depicted in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Huge Red Materia.png|Red Huge Materia as depicted in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Huge Green Materia.png|Green Huge Materia as depicted in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Etymology Trivia *In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Sephiroth uses "SUMMON" to summon four Huge Materia that help him in defense and offense. Similar Materia are fought in the Banora Underground. *The Materia Genesis uses to trigger the final battle is a large Materia suggested to require all of the Goddess Materia to work, similar in concept to a Huge Materia. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' has a trade material called "Huge Materia". Category:Materia in Final Fantasy VII Category:Key items